shezowfandomcom-20200214-history
Guy Hamdon
Guy Hamdon is just your typical middle-school kid- Guy loves all things extreme and doesn't let himself be bound by rules. He's an average student that craves the spotlight that he rarely receives, that's until he comes across a power ring that once belonged to his late Aunt Agnes, the previous SheZow And now whenever he wears the ring he (unwittingly at first), is granted super strength, speed, agility, a sonic scream, and an arsenal of crime fighting gadgets. But the powers of SheZow are to be wielded by a female... and so becoming SheZow; he is transformed into Megadale's trade-mark super-heroine, complete with a superhero costume equipped with weapons such as his famous Laser Lipstick. With all his gifts he, along with his sister over-achieving sister Kelly, his super computer Sheila, and his sidekick/best friend; Maz. To help defend Megadale from the likes of Mega Monkey, Mocktopus, Tara, Cold Finger, and many other evildoers. Personality Guy is a bit of a narcissist, proclaiming himself as an expert "cool guy". Being known as his parents' pride and joy; Guy feels like a competitive vibe is coming towards his intelligent twin sister, Kelly Hamdon. Guy is described as the yin-yang of his sister; considered a procrastinator or a trouble maker among his peers but seen as the perfect comparison of his best friend Maz Kepler. Early on in the series Guy is given the responsibility of becoming Megadale's super-heroine symbol, SheZow. Uncomfortable at first; along the way Guy becomes comfortable and confident in his new found powers and the gifts that come along with it- even nearly giving up his secret identity to multiple people including his family members and multiple other helpers and/ or villains of Megadale including Caped Koala, Coldfinger, and even his own father; Boxter Hamdon. Appearance Guy's usually outfit consists of; * The SheZow power ring, located on his index finger on his right hand. * A blue hoodie with the small design of a skull and cross-bones above a small flame on each shoulder, with a pair of white strings dangling from the collar. * A pair of beige baggy jeans, with a pair of pockets located on each side of his thighs. * A pair of black converse, with white tips, black soles, and grey tongues. * Black hair styled in a mohawk like fashion, with streaks of brown/cherry red hair coming from the sides and forehead. Catch phrases * "What the what?" When something shocking happens * "She-mazing!" A pun for amazing. * "She-rrific!" A pun for for terrific. * "You go girl!" The phrase Guy uses to turn into SheZow. * "She-yeah!" The phrase Guy uses to turn back into himself. * "Shut the front door!" When something unbelievable happens. * "Holy SheZow'!" When something unbelievable happens (also used by Kelly.) * "This is unshe-lievable!" A pun for unbelievable/also spoken when something shocking happens. * "No more mister nice girl." Spoken when serious (SheZow). * "Time to get Shezow-y with it!" Also spoken when serious (SheZow). Trivia * Guy's middle name is Eli. * Guy has an alternate reality version of himself; Gal Hamdon. * Guy has a crush on Kelly's best friend, Wanda. * Guy speaks Spanish; revealed in both Super Sidekick and SheZap is Whack. * Guy's height is 5 foot 5 inches. * Guy attends Megadale Middle school, along side Kelly and Maz. * Guy is afraid of bugs. * Both Guy and Kelly have hazel eyes. * ''''According to Obie Scott Wade on Tumblr, both Guy and Kelly were born in year 2000 on October 18th. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:The Hamdon Family Category:Kids Category:Human